¿Por qué ella puede ser feliz y yo no?
by Saru dono
Summary: (AU - Ooc).. Kagura esta enamorada, y será su mala suerte, porque el chico del cual esta enamorada, es novio de su mejor amiga.. Gracias Por Leer
1. Chapter 1

_(/Gintama es prioridad de Hideaki Sorachi/)_

 _-(/AU y OOC/)-_

 _(Kagura pov's)_

Otro día de escuela, llego a mi clase, y veo a algunos amigos. Mucho no cambia, igual de aburrido, y de a poco van cayendo los demas alumnos de la clase 2-Z.

En eso veo que llega mi mejor amiga, Soyo. Se me acerca amigablemente y me saluda de forma agradable. Luego del saludo, entablamos una conversación normal. Hablando de diversas cosas, y de repente veo que llegan dos personas. Uno va a su lugar y se sienta como si no hubiera pasado nada, un adicto estupido a la mayonesa; Hijikata Toushiro o, como a mi me gusta llamarlo de forma burlesca Toushi. 

A lado de Toushi, llega él. Que se mil veces que esta muy mal, que me gustaria pegarme cada vez que pienso én el y no en forma enemiga, no. Mas bien de una forma que no va conmigo, y por mucho que sea de esa forma, estoy haciendo muy mal. ¿Porqué hago mal? pues por alguna razon muy desconocida, y que no quiero conocer, ese tipo, me gusta, en otras palabras y que no quiero reconocer, estoy enamorada de él.

Si, el más sádico aparte del intento de profesor encargado de este salón, uno de los mas guapo -por asi decirlo- Okita Sougo, rival desde el primer dia en que nos vimos y para adornar este asqueroso pastel, novio de Soyo-chan.

Obviamente, Soyo no sabe de lo que siento por su "querido" novio, ella se ve demasiado feliz, y no, no quiero arruinar su felicidad por un estupido enamoramiento mío. Ella no se lo merece.

Este estúpido, se acerca a nosotras, ella estaba apoyada en su escritorio, al igual que yo, ya que nuestros asientos estan en la misma fila. Ella delante mio, y este bastardo detras mio. Estupendo. Bueno sigo, el bastardo se acerca y le da un beso a Soyo, a lo que ella responde sonriéndole y yo por dentro me como las ganas de llorar.

-China.- me saluda.  
-Sádico.- le devuelvo el saludo, hace bastante no, nos peleamos, y es por peticion de Soyo, si no, ya nos estuvieramos revoleando las sillas por la cabeza.

Ahora, me doy cuenta. Claro, y por nada del mundo se lo debo decir a Soyo. Ya me acorde del ´´porque´´ me enamore del bastardo que esta detras mio. Bah, no solo por eso, si no que ya de antes me gustaba.  
Me gusta su cabellera, sus ojos, su personalidad, un poco su forma de pensar, un poco su personalidad sádica y... maldición que mal amiga soy.  
Una tarde hace un par de meses atras, quede castigada junto con el y de un momento a otro yo ya estaba arriba de su escritorio con el bastardito besandonos. El me agarraba de la cintura y yo con mis manos acariciaba su cuello y mas no recuerdo.

Soyo se enamoró mucho mas antes que yo. No la culpo, no le tengo rencor, no la odio, no le... agh.  
Yo ni siquiera me entiendo. Y me pongo a pensar...

 _¿Porque ella puede ser feliz y yo no?_  
 _Parece que hoy también llorare, que estupida soy..._

 _(/Gracias por leer._  
 _¿Review?, ¿no? oc./)_

S.A. ^w^ 


	2. Kagura-chan

_(/Gintama es prioridad de Hideaki Sorachi/)_

 _(/AU - Ooc/)_

 _(/Soyo pov's/)_

Kagura-chan esto, Kagura-chan lo otro, Kagura-chan, Kagura-chan, Kagura-chan. Dios, ¿qué diablos estoy haciendo?, soy la peor amiga de todas. Yo no era de esta forma, nunca haría sufrir de esa manera a mi mejor amiga. Pero por alguna razón, lo que estoy haciendo, es divertido.

Kagura-chan con el tiempo, se volvió muy guapa, dejo de usar esos anteojos, dejo de usar el pantalón de gimnasia bajo la falda, se dejó crecer el cabello, se le nota mejor sus curvas. Tiene muy bonitas piernas y pechos, je. Desde luego no me he quedado atrás, ahora mi falda es un poco más corta, comence a hacer ejercicio y gracias a eso, mis piernas son más lindas y me han crecido los pechos. Aunque no tanto como los de Kagura-chan.

Pero me basta mientras que el chico que a ella le gusta, me mire a mí. Me bese a mí, me acaricie a mí, me diga cosas lindas a mí, todas las cosas que a ella le gustaria que le diga, me lo dice a _mí._

Desde luego, Kagura-chan de seguro piensa que yo no se nada sobre su enamoramiento hacia mi novio, ósea Okita Sougo-kun. Es muy estúpida.

Ella sabía, sabía perfectamente que a mí me gusta mucho, aun así, yo la vi. La vi arriba del escritorio de Okita-kun, y mayor fue mi sorpresa cuando vi que se estaban besando. Besándose tan apasionadamente como si fueran una pareja que ya habían pasado al segundo nivel o al tercero quizás. A pesar, de que fue unos meses antes de que comenzara a salir con él, a mí me gustaba ya desde primero.

Pensaba que con declararme, y comenzar a salir, pensaba que con volverme un poco más linda como Kagura-chan, ya no habría ningún problema.  
O, eso pensaba. Hasta que los vi nuevamente.  
Bajo un árbol, en la hora del almuerzo, estaba mi mejor amiga y mi novio. _Mi_ amiga, estaba apoyando las espalda en el tronco mientras pasaba sus piernas por la cintura de _Mi_ novio. Se estaban besando. 

_Mi_ mejor amiga y _Mi_ novio.  
 _...Tristeza, supongo que esto es lo que sentía Kagura-chan al verme con el._

_(/Gracias por leer._  
 _¿Que?, ¿me habre pasado un poco?, quizas xD.._  
 _¿Review?, ¿no? oc./)_

S.A. ^w^ 


	3. Buen Actor

_(/Gintama es prioridad de Hideaki Sorachi./)_

 _(/AU - Ooc/)_

 _(Sougo pov's)_

Un nuevo año, una nueva escuela, nuevo uniforme y nuevos compañeros, aunque solo uno me llamo la atención.

China. Esa chica cambió completamente mi vida diaria, solo con molestarla un poco inmediatamente comenzábamos a pelear, y no eran golpecitos de una chica indefensa, sus golpes dolían y bastante aunque yo tampoco me quedaba fuera en el sentido de pegar. Era divertido.

Ya a la segunda semana del primer año, ya nos considerábamos rivales, definitivamente no nos llevábamos bien.

Pero con el tiempo se ve que fui experimentando un tipo de enfermedad, más conocida como el puto "enamoramiento". Maldición, no quería aceptarlo, para nada del mundo, tenía que cuidar mi personalidad sádica.

A pesar de pelear todos los días, había veces que hablábamos como personas civilizadas, ella me contaba algunas cosas y hacia lo mismo con ella. Pero en este tipo de momentos había cierta persona que no me caía mal, pero seria con la que me llevaba un poco mejor. Tokugawa Soyo, una chica amable y linda, adinerada tambíen pero eso era lo de menos. Sabía muy bien lo que tenía esta chica, estaba enamorada de mí.  
Pero eso tampoco me importaba.

A mitad del año, en una pelea con China, accidentalmente se rompieron sus gafas, y de esa forma, se veía los -bonitos por decir- ojos que tenía.  
Esto hizo que de alguna manera, con un poco más de tiempo, el cuerpo que ella tenía se desarrollara mejor. Más pechos, mas cabello y un poco más alta. Hermosa.

Un mes antes de terminar el primer año, pude marcarla un poco, aunque me quede con las ganas. En una tarde de castigo por haber roto unas cuantas sillas y mesas, la pude besar.  
Arriba de mi escritorio, abrazaba mi cuello y nuca y yo agarraba sus piernas atrayéndola hacia mí. Al principio me seguia torpemente, pero a los pocos minutos ya besaba mucho mejor. Sabía quien era la persona que nos miraba, espiaba mejor dicho, a mí con tristeza y a China con odio pareciera.

Luego de eso, no paso nada más.  
Ya en el segundo año, en el segundo mes; la mejor amiga de China, y amiga mía tambíen por decir, se me declaro, y como fui un gran imbécil, dije que _sí._

No besa igual que China, en absoluto, por eso, por muy novia mía que sea no me gusta su forma de besar, una vez le mordí el labio, se quejó, -me gusto- ella dijo que era malo, y no me devolvió la mordida. Estábamos tan a punto de llevarla a la cama, si a la cama. Pero como no me devolvió la mordida...

Actualmente estoy saliendo con Soyo, pero eso no significa que haya olvidado a China, aun me tiene atado.  
Por ser un sádico, me gusta un poco como China está sufriendo, -porque si, sé él ´´porque´´ tiene semblante triste, cada vez que nos ve juntos- pero ya me ésta cansando la manera de ser de Soyo. Su amabilidad, es un poco... cansador en cierto punto. Ya no me ésta gustando lo M que es, y si no me gusta la M, busco otra y listo.

China es una buena actriz, por como trata de esconder su tristeza y tratar de no hacer nada malo contra su "mejor amiga". Por mi lado tambíen soy un buen actor, al tratar de fingir de estar enamorado de otra cuando no lo es y tratando de no serle infiel aunque me salio un poco mal eso, ayer, mientras peleaba con China en el jardín, no aguante y como no estaba Soyo, la agarre, la arrincone contra un árbol y le bese, ella no se nego, es más, me siguió la corriente.

Hasta que llego Soyo y lo arruino todo.

 _Yo perderé una "Novia" y China perderá una "Amiga"._

 _(/Gracias por leer._  
 _¿Hice muy Ooc a Sougo?._  
 _¿Review?, ¿no? oc./)_

 _-Por cierto, gracias por comentar, me alegra demasiado saber que les gusta n.n-_  
 _S.A. ^w^_


	4. Serios

(/Gintama es prioridad de Hideaki Sorachi./)

-(AU - Ooc)-

(/Kagura pov's/)

Diablos... Esto esta mal, mal, mal, ¡muy mal!.  
Tiene que para, tiene que parar, tiene que...

Me separo del sádico, al ver a Soyo-chan.  
-¡Soyo-chan!- dije separándome, ay, no...  
El sádico me mira sorprendido, voltea y la ve.

-Soyo...-

En eso veo que se me acerca a toda velocidad.  
Se me lanza encima y me pega una cachetada, el Sádico al ver esto la agarra por la cintura, y yo caí al suelo.  
-Oe Soyo!, ¿qué diablos haces?- le dice el Sádico y la agarra fuertemente para que no se me avalanze a golpearme más.

-¡Cállate bastardo!, Kagura-chan... tu sabias que a mí me empezo a gustar primero, aun así... ¡¿como te atreviste a enamorarte de el sabiendo que es mi novio y que a mí me gusto primero?!- esta completamente enojada, tiene los ojos cristalizados.

-Soyo-chan, en serio lo siento mucho... - fue lo único que pude decir.

-Soyo, no fue culpa de China, yo fui el que la beso.- dijo el Sádico.

-¡No les creo!- grito Soyo, ay, no... empezo a llorar.

-Si, es cierto. Me enamore de él, ¿y que?- dije mientras me levantaba del suelo -Hm... Debiste cuidar mejor a tu novio Soyo-chan, - no... maldición, la voy a herir peor, debo callarme. -bah, ¿novio?, un novio no va a besar fácilmente a otra chica que no sea su novia, a menos que le guste otra.- diablos, metí la pata peor.

Soyo-chan y el Sádico se quedaron callados y sorprendidos al escucharme decir estas últimas palabras, mas Soyo-chan.

-Cierto, -hablo el Sádico- si la bese a China no fue por impulso. Si la bese es porque realmente me gusta la China, y bueno Soyo... Soyo siempre te considere como una amiga otra cosa por la cabeza no se me pasaba al escuchar tu nombre. Además, estabas conmigo porque te gustaba y también para hacerle la contra a China, porque te gustaba verla triste ¿cierto?. Y te pido disculpas por haberte engañado todo este tiempito...- ahora las sorprendidas éramos Soyo-chan y yo.

Al haberlo escuchado decir que realmente me gustaba, me hubiera sonrojado, pero no era el momento para eso, además de también escuchar que estaba con él para hacerme la "contra" no entendía ese significado, Soyo-chan bajo la cabeza al escuchar eso último.

Minutos pasaron, nosotros nos quedamos ahí parados, paso la hora del almuerzo, sono la campana para volver al salón, pero nosotros no nos movíamos de nuestro lugar. Hasta que abrí la boca.

-Soyo-chan... ¿qué es eso de hacerme la "Contra"?- pregunte mirándola seria.

El Sádico quedó en silencio, no dijo nada, solo miro serio a Soyo-chan y ella solo bajo la mirada.

 _(/Gracias por leer._  
 _¿Muy dramático?._  
 _¿Review?, ¿no? oc./)_

 _¿Meto a Nobume versión lesbica..? oknoxD._  
 _Tengo demasiado tiempo libre asi que... nose:v._

 _S.A. ^w^_


	5. No debía

(/Gintama es prioridad de Hideaki Sorachi/)

(-AU - Ooc-)

(Soyo pov's)

Estoy triste. Tan triste que no me di cuenta el momento en que Okita-kun me agarro de la cintura, Kagura-chan estaba tirada en el suelo con una mano en la mejilla un poco roja.

Tenía la mirada hacia abajo, con semblante triste, ¿triste?, ¿por qué ella tiene que estar triste?. Aquí la única que tiene que estar triste soy yo, yo fui la engañada, no ella.

Y de un momento a otro Kagura-chan, no parecia Kagura-chan. Admitió que si le gustaba e incluso que estaba enamorada de Okita-kun, además de que dijo que no vigile bien a mi novio.

¿Vigilar a mi novio?, claro que no. Estaba muy ocupada, tratando de hacer sentir mal a mi supuesta mejor amiga.

Después de que Kagura-chan terminara de hablar, hablo Okita-kun, dijo que todo este tiempo él estuvo enamorado de Kagura-chan, a mí, simplemente me veía como una amiga. Dijo también, que yo estaba con el solo para hacerle la contra a Kagura-chan.

En cierta parte es cierto, pero también estaba con el porqué lo amaba.

...cierto. Aca también el que esta mal es Okita-kun, el desde un principio no debió haberme dicho que si cuando me le declare. No debió haberme besado, no debió haberme tocado, no debió haberme ilusionado, mientras que a mi espalda seguro que se acostaba con Kagura-chan.

Y en ese momento que sentía la mirada de Kagura-chan y la de Okita-kun seriamente en mí, hable.

-¿Y tu Okita-kun?, ni Kagura-chan ni yo tenemos la culpa de todo. Aquí también tú estuviste para la mierda.- de seriedad a sorprendimiento pasaron sus rostros.

 _Bien, ya viene la verdad, y veremos quien de nosotros tres, acaba en felicidad._

 _(/Gracias por leer._  
 _Me parece que ya no me falta mucho para terminarlo..._  
 _¿Review?, ¿no? oc./)_

 _-Me alegra demasiado sus reviews, muchas gracias n.n-_

S.A. ^w^


	6. Terminar

(/ Gintama es prioridad de Hideaki Sorachi /)

(AU - Ooc)

(Sougo pov's) 

Lo admito, lo admito y me enojo conmigo mismo el haber sido tan hijo de puta con Soyo.  
Con Soyo mas encima, no le tenía rencor ni nada por el estilo, es más me llevaba bien y bueno, pero en serio, ella no se le merecía, pero también quería darle algo a ella de la misma manera que ella le daba a China.

China tampoco se merece el que su mejor amiga le guste hacerla sufrir. Ósea, China siempre penso en el bien de Soyo, ella misma me lo ha dicho, y que ella no piense de la misma manera y que hasta la considere un "rival" por así decirlo, esta mal. 

Y ahora Soyo me quiere meter en su misma situación, no querida. Tampoco soy tan ímbecil como para hacer eso.

-Así es, yo también estuve muy mal en ese sentido, pero me disculpe no es así?.  
No debí haberte ilusionado Soyo, tampoco haber besado a China, pero, la primera vez que la bese a China no éramos nada, por lo tanto, no tienes que quejarte. Y lo de recien no lo debí haber hecho.  
Ahora, ya que estamos, Soyo.- ella me miro y se tensó.

-Quiero terminar nuestra relación.- dije sin más ni menos.

-...¿Que?- solo pudo decir. ¿Tengo que repetírselo?, que molestia.  
-Quiero terminar...- volví a repetir.

Ella comenzo a llorar.

-Esta bien... -dijo agachando la mirada, y secándose las lagrimas- gracias por estos cuatro meses, y una cosa más... -se me acerca y me da un beso, corto, solo fue un toque de labios. -¿puedo pedirte un favor?- me pregunta, y veo que China se quiere alejar.

-China espera, quiero hablar contigo. -dije y Soyo le tiró una mirada de odio.

-No salgas con Kagura-chan.- me dijo Soyo con los ojos llorosos.

Vi que China abrió los ojos bien grandes, sorprendida, yo también me sorprendí, vi que China se quiso acercar, pero por abajo le hice un ademán en acción a que no se acerque.

-No puedo hacer eso.- respondí serio. Soyo se sorprendío.

-Entonces no terminamos.- me dijo agarrándome de la mano.

Molestia...

 _(/ Gracias por leer._

 _.¿Muy insistente?, ¿muy rogona?, ¿hice a Sougo otra vez Ooc?._

 _¿Review, ¿no? oc. /)_

S.A. ^w^


	7. No tener códigos

(/ Gintama es prioridad de Hideaki Sorachi /)

(-AU - Ooc-)

(Kagura pov's)

Lo que paso hasta ahora fue más o menos así creo...  
El Sádico le pidió para terminar a Soyo-chan, escuche eso y yo inmediatamente quería largarme de ese lugar, pero el Sádico me dijo que me quede, que quería hablar conmigo. Acepte, me quede, entonces Soyo-chan le pidió un favor al Sádico. " _No salgas con Kagura-chan."_.

¿El tenía pensado, terminar con ella y empezar una relación conmigo? me alegra, pero siento que estaría haciendo muy mal al hacer eso.

Puesto que Soyo-chan, ha sido mi mejor amiga desde que empece en este colegio.

Seria... no tener códigos.

Luego del favor de Soyo-chan, el Sádico la rechazo entonces ella dijo: _"Entonces no terminamos."_

Y ahí me enoje. -¡Soyo-chan!, -ella giró su vista hacia mí- ¡¿Tanto te crees como para hacer ese tipo de cosas?!, ¡Además él té dijo para terminar y dijiste "Esta bien" con tu maldita vocecita de niña mimada, ¡¿Que tanto te puede gustar este maldito S ?!. Además de todo el rato que estuvimos aquí... ¡no haz dicho nada y el Sádico y yo dijimos todo mientras que tu solamente bajabas la cabeza, nosotras dejamos de ser amigas desde el momento en que te le declaraste! - haa...

Me agoto decir todo eso, diablos, estoy viendo borroso, Soyo-chan y el Sádico se me acercan, ¿qué pasa?...

.

.

.

Un olor asqueroso a... nose. Me duele la cabeza... agh odio este tipo de dolor.  
Abro mis ojos y veo un techo blanco, giro mi vista y veo al Sádico.

-Me asustaste estúpida...- dijo eso, se me acerca, y me besa.

-¿Qué demonios paso?- pregunte confusa, cuando el Sádico dejo de besarme. No entiendo nada.

-Estas en la enfermería, no comiste nada, ¿verdad tonta?. Dios, trata de no enfermarte ¿quieres?. Te desmayaste luego de alterarte tanto, por el comportamiento de Soyo.- me dijo tranquilo, mientras se sentaba en la cama. 

-Y después que paso...?- pregunte intentando sentarme.

-Termine con Soyo, rechace su "favor", y bueno ustedes ya no son amigas. Ah, y ya se marchó por las dudas.- me respondió mirando al suelo.

-Ya veo... ¿qué hora es?- pregunte nuevamente.

-Las cuatro y veinte minutos... ¿Vamos?, te llevo a tu casa. ¿Puedes pararte?. -

-Que amable estas... ¿Sádico eres tú?- le pregunto con expresión pensativa. A lo que él responde riéndose.

Me levanto de la cama, y comienzo a caminar junto a él.  
Entonces me altere por el comportamiento de Soyo-chan, y le dijo que ya no éramos amigas...

Creo... que esta bien...

-Una semana después:v...-

Soyo-chan se cambió de colegio.

 _(/ Gracias por leer._

 _Ya no me falta mucho por lo tanto... Trataré de terminarlo rápido... (?)_  
 _Y a Nobume quizás la meta en uno de los siguientes... pero no lesbica :v._

 _¿Review?, ¿no? oc. /)_

S.A. ^w^ 


	8. Mi querida roba novio-chan

(/ Gintama es prioridad de Hideaki Sorachi /)

(AU - Ooc)

 _(Soyo pov's)_

Ya no quiero saber más nada.

Nada con respecto a Kagura-chan, nada con respecto a Okita-kun. Nada con lo que paso en ese colegio, en ese meses, en ese día.

Hui, y no me arrepiento de eso, sé que debí haber explicado todo con sumo detalle, pero no pude abrir mi boca. Y prefiero seguir tal y como estoy.

Antes, estaba todo el tiempo tensa, no podía hablar con normalidad, ya que debía estar al pendiente de lo que hacia Kagura o, lo que hacia Okita. Pero, ya no.

Pasaron tres meses, y he podido olvidar todo -por suerte-. Solo recuerdo, que salí con Okita-kun, y que tuve una gran amiga, solo eso. Y si le tuviera que poner un nombre seria...

 _"Mi querida roba novio-chan"._

Le queda perfecto.

 _(/ Gracias por leer._

 _amm ... ¿Hola :v? . ¿Que piensan del "apodo" de Soyo hacia Kagura?_

 _¿Review?, ¿no? oc. /)_

S.A. ^w^


	9. Se culpa

(/ Gintama es prioridad de Hideaki Sorachi /)

(AU-Ooc)

 _(Sougo pov's)_

 _"-¿Sabias?, has sido demasiado injusta con China.-_

 _-¿Y ella no lo fue conmigo?, igual ya esta, es estúpido hablar de esto, yo me iré de este colegio. No dire *cuida de ella* porque seria muy estúpido de mi parte, gracias por todo.-"_

Esa fue la última conversación que tuve con Soyo, mientras que China estaba inconsiente.  
Luego de eso, no la he vuelto a ver, China cuando se enteró de que se fue, lloro.

Diría que es muy tonto el que llore, pero si pienso, Soyo fue gran amiga de China, es obvio que llore, pero no tiene porque llorar si Soyo fue muy mala e injusta con ella. Yo mismo se lo he dicho, pero piensa que la que estuvo muy mal fue ella, y no Soyo.

Yo incluso lo admito, yo también estuve demasiado mal con las dos, a una no tuve que ilusionarla y a la otra no tuve porque enamorarla y enamorarme inconscientemente.

Aun así, China se está lastimando sola, está cargando con una culpa que no tiene nada que ver. Se lo digo repetidas veces y me culpo, pero no quiere aceptarlo.

Un día, habíamos salido temprano de la escuela, y China me pidió para ir a mi casa, llegamos, tomamos algo tranquilamente, y nos sentamos en el sofá, y raramente ella apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro, abrazo mi brazo, oculto su rostro y comenzo a llorar.

-Yo no merezco... ser feliz así...- me decía gritando y sollozando a la vez.

-¿Así?, yo no te veo feliz, yo te veo normal. Mientras peleemos, está todo bien, ¿no es así?.- le dije normalmente, le acariciaba la cabeza, parece que no lloraba hace tiempo.

-Así imbécil, cuando estoy contigo me siento feliz y mal a la vez por Soyo-chan...- ahí va otra vez culpándose.

-No te culpes...- le repetí, esta es la décima vez que le digo.

Y nuevamente, comienza a insultarse a sí misma.

Es testaruda, porque demonios no acepta que ella no fue la que estuvo mal, fuimos Soyo y yo, nadie más.

 _¿Por qué no quiere aceptarlo esta tonta?_

 _(/ Gracias por leer._  
 _Dos o uno más, y lo término_ , gracias por todos los reviews que me dieron, wen porque me despido ahora :v? .

 _¿Review?, ¿no? oc. /)_

S.A. ^w^


	10. ¿Imaginación?

(/ Gintama es prioridad de Hideaki Sorachi /)

 _(AU-Ooc)_

 _(Kagura pov's)_

No soy tan estúpida, sé las estupideces que salen y siguen saliendo de mi boca con respecto a Soyo-chan.

Y si, en cierta parte mis palabras son ciertas, pero no significa que este muy arrepentida de las cosas que he hecho.

De lo que si me arrepiento es haber confiado plenamente y haberme vuelto su "mejor amiga".

Quisiera olvidarme de lo que paso con Soyo-chan, y seguir adelante con mi noviazgo con el Sádico.

He comenzado a salir con él hace tres semanas, y luego de lo que paso antes creo que perdí un poco de confianza ...

Aun estoy enamorada de el...  
Pero... me fue infiel creo...

Le vi en su móvil un mensaje de una chica llamada "Nobume", que decía lo siguiente; "¿Cuándo nos veremos?". Yo hice lo siguiente, la llame y la insulte.

Luego me reuni con el Sádico, y le pregunte quien era y solo respondió; "Es una pesada, le dije que tengo novia y aun así sigue molestando."

Me alivia, pero a la vez me preocupa...  
Le tengo confianza pero, por alguna razón... algo me inquieta, o será mi imaginación?...

 _(/ Gracias por leer._  
 _¿Review?, ¿no? oc. /)_

S.A. ^w^ 


	11. Chapter 11

(/ Gintama es prioridad de Hideaki Sorachi /)

(AU-Ooc)

 _(Kagura pov's)_

Ha pasado el tiempo mas rápido de lo normal, o habrá sido mi imaginación, hoy es el día de la graduación de la clase 3-Z y de otras clases mas, y cumplimos otro mes junto al sádico.

En vez del uniforme normal, tuvimos que vestirnos de trajes, ya que era una ocasión especial, despedida en el colegio y luego una fiesta por la noche con todo el curso.

Normal, aburrido, normal, no cambio nada.  
En el gimnasio mientras la vieja hablaba, el aburrimiento me consumió y salí al jardín.

Me sente y suspire cansada, cerre mis ojos un momento los volví a abrir y vi al Sádico a mi lado, mirando a la nada.

-Quería estar tranquila...- dije en tono cansado, el solo agarro mi mano.

-Yo también, ya aburre esto.- me decía, y ¿a mí que me cuentas?, ni que me interesara.

-A la noche quiero decirte algo...- me dijo, sé lo que me va a decir.

\- Sabes que hoy cumplimos siete meses, ¿verdad?- le pregunte.

-Lo sé.- solamente me respondió. -Por eso, quiero decírtelo hoy, y ya no dar muchas vueltas.- hm... lo sé.

-Sabes que te amo no?- le pregunte mientras yo miraba al cielo.

-Lo sé perfectamente.- me respondió apretando mi mano.

-Entonces dilo ahora, no pongas demasiado suspenso imbécil.- le dije sollozando.

Agarro más fuerte mi mano y me levanto, me abrazo, ¿por qué me abraza el imbécil?.

-¿Podrías soltarme?- le pregunte con la voz amortiguada, ya que mi cabeza estaba oculta en su pecho.

-No.- respondió seco.  
Tsk, el solo se complica más.

Una de sus manos que estaba en mi espalda, la metió en su bolsillo, y saco una cajita blanca.

-No te dire, "cásate conmigo", no quiero estar tan atado a ti, aunque siempre lo estuve, solo dire esto; Sé mi prometida.- dijo serio, abriendo la cajita con un anillo dentro.

Quede en blanco, ¿prometida?, pense que quería que rompamos.

-P-p-prometida?, ¿no querías romper la relación?- le dije nerviosa.

-No, ¿por qué lo haría? .- me dijo extrañado, y como si fuera lo mas obvio.

-¿En serio?, ¡yo estaba llorando porque pense que querías que rompamos idiota!- le grite mientras tapaba mi rostro. Que vergonzoso.

-Ya tonta, no es mi culpa que pienses idioteces, y responde, vas a ser mi prometida sí o no?- me pregunto cambiando su semblante de burlón a serio.

Yo sollozando nuevamente le pregunte - ¿Y que con la tal Nobume?-

-Ah, ella dejo de hablarme hace meses. Por fin se cansó. Bien, responde, ¿vas a ser mi prometida sí o no?, si no, tiro inmediatamente esta caja, porque estoy quedando como imbécil de esta forma.- me dijo ya un poco enojado.

-s-si...- le respondí, muy por lo bajo.

-¿Qué?, hazme el favor y habla un poco más fuerte ¿quieres?- me dijo nuevamente, en tono enojado.

-¡No es mi culpa que te estés quedando sordo idiota! ¡Y te dije que sí!- le grite, y muy fuerte, seguro que todo el colegio me habrá escuchado.

Él sonrió y me beso, dejo de besarme y me coloco el anillo.

-Volvamos.- me dijo entrelazando las manos, yo solamente asentí.

Mientras caminábamos devuelta hacia el gimnasio, me acorde de todo lo que viví, desde que llegue a este colegio.  
Mi exmejor amiga, mi primer beso, mi primer enamoramiento, mi primera discusión, mi primera pelea, mi primera vez, y... hasta ahora.  
Tantas cosas viví, tantas cosas tristes, me acuerdo que me la pasaba llorando y culpándome.

Ya no, creo que por fin...

 _puedo ser feliz._

.

.  
-Fin.-

 _(/ Gracias por leer._

 _Muchas gracias por todo~_  
 _Si deje algo inconcluso, díganme y veré que hago:v_

 _¿Review?, ¿no? oc. /)_

S.A. ^w^ 


End file.
